Crimson Dawn Above the White Desert
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Aizen wants his plans to be a sucess so he searces for strong allies while the Shinigami train for the Winter War. The new allies arrive to Huaco Mundo, but whas this really such a good idea? New feelings and chaos awaits everyone while the war draws near
1. Prologue

A/N: Well I wanted to do this fic since a while and as side info this will also have a sister-fic in the Black Cat category…

P.S.: Since yesterday it got decided that this fic will now be a co-written fic between _Lozy-2610_ and me so enjoy...

I. Prologue: Gathering of Darkness

* * *

The sun was sinking down into the horizon of the endless white desert, giving the pale blue sky over to the darkness of the night. In the gleaming white palace of Las Noches, most of the Arrancar were already going back to their rooms to rest. Expect for the people gathered in the gigantic throne room that is. All ten Espada stood with their Fracción behind them, waiting patiently beside the throne (or as patiently as most of them could be).

A tall man clad in white lounged on the pale stone seat in the centre of the room, flanked by two men in similar dress at either side. His piercing brown eyes were looking expectantly in front of him.

"Aizen-sama, are you sure that this was a good idea?" the dark skinned man on his right asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, Tousen?" the brown haired man questioned, a hint of a smile upon his lips.

"I mean to trust more living creatures and to build an alliance with them." Tousen said. "Let alone call them here to Hueco Mundo."

Aizen smiled enigmatically in response. "But they are already here." he said standing up gracefully.

The Arrancars' gazes were now focused on the spot in front of the throne. A darkness started to surround them, and the chilling reiatsu of many powerful beings swept through their bodies.

"Wow! Are ya sure it ain't jus' our lil' Hitsugaya-taicho comin' over all pissed off?" Gin joked. If anyone chose to look closely enough though, they would see the tension in his posture, and the forced edge to his infamous fox-like smile.

"Hey Stark! Look!" Lilinette exclaimed as she pointed out of the window to where the full moon was visible.

"What is it Li…" The Primera suddenly stopped mid-sentence as they all saw the white moon slowly turn crimson as if it were bleeding.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Nnoitra snapped.

"Please excuse the delay, but we had some business to take care off before coming here." said a male voice.

The light of the blood-red moon fell on the shadows which disappeared to reveal twelve people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds, their faces hidden by strange hats.

"Welcome to Las Noches!" Aizen held both his arms out to the side, a genuine smile on his face as he welcomed his guests – the Akatsuki.

_To be continued…_


	2. Contract with the Devil

A/N: So guys here is the second chapter we hope that you will like it...

II. Contract with the Devil

* * *

The Arrancar and the two Shinigami eyed the strange arrivals sceptically while Aizen made his way down to what appeared to be the leader of group.

"My dear Akatsuki, it is a pleasure to see you." Aizen addressed the group with the superior tone he used around his Espada.

"Yes it's also a pleasure for us, but I dearly hope for your sake Aizen, that you will hold up your end of the contract. For us to come here we had to leave other highly important business behind." the man called Pein replied making most of the Arrancar stare at him in amazement; not many dared to threaten Aizen, and those that did lived just long enough to regret it.

Tousen strode forth with his zanpakutou in his hand. "How dare you speak to Aizen-sama in such a disrespectful way?" he accused, his voice full of disdain. He unsheathed his katana and was about to slice Pein into itty-bitty pieces, but something similar to a wall out of paper blocked him. "What?"

"Konan, that's enough." Pein ordered the figure standing on his side and the paper disappeared.

"I apologize for my subordinate's behaviour. It would seem some of us are rather impulsive." Aizen said smiling.

"I understand. I assume you got the short profile data I sent you about Akatsuki's members?"

"Of course, as I hope you received our data also?" Aizen replied.

"Yes, which leaves just one thing to be settled; we need more information." Pein said in a calm tone.

"And what would that be?"

"Riako." Pain beckoned, as one of the figures stepped forth.

Removing the hat, which disappeared in a puff of smoke, the face of a pale-skinned young woman with long hair was revealed.

"Hai Leader-sama." she said bowing; her silver-tipped hair falling around her face. "I will need to examine the medical records of each person here in Las Noches: health, injuries, allergies, medical treatment in every detail." she addressed the Arrancar in a business-like tone. One of the Arrancar gave the short, nervous laugh of someone who has something to hide.

"It would be my pleasure." A pink haired man informed them as he walked towards her, his Fracción following after him.

"Good." she said before turning to her comrades "I'll be back later to catch-up with you all then." she said cheerfully, leaning forwards to whisper to one of her companions. "I don't have to remind you to avoid using the sharigan unless absolutely necessary, do I?" she said in a low voice.

He glared back at her, his eyes clearly saying "don't patronize me".

"So shall we go then?" Szayel said with a smile, as he offered his arm to his new colleague which she accepted. While they headed for the door, little snippets of their conversation on medical science could be heard.

"Ermmm…shouldn't I go with Ria?" asked one of the larger figures who had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"I'll be fine Kisame." Riako called back before she disappeared through the door.

"Well then, I think now is as good a time as any to get the introductions out of the way." Pein said as Aizen nodded. "I am Pein, leader of Akatsuki." He removed his hat, revealing the face of a young man with spiky orange hair, many piercings and strange, gray eyes.

"Beside me is my partner Konan. The others are Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Orochimaru and Zetsu." Pein explained.

The Espada looked incredulously over their allies: were some of them even human?! They really doubted it, but disagreeing with Aizen-sama wouldn't be too great for their health, so they kept their thoughts to themselves.

"I think it is also needed to explain that Akatsuki usually work in two man groups which are put together to balance out both the defence and offensive of the two members. Akatsuki are masters when it comes to team work, which is why Aizen has asked me to put you into such teams."

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone yelled in shock before turning to Aizen.

"It will be a good idea." was his only reply; he knew that no one would dare to argue.

"As already said, you will soon learn to fight in two men teams which have only one rule…"

"Even if you should have problems with your partner," at this Konan threw a side glace at two of the figures behind her "you are responsible for your partner's safety."

"Thank you Konan."

"Okay. So what you're saying is because of this shit, we were dragged all the way out to this hell-hole? We could be on our way to get that Kyuubi brat, but no: I'm stuck here with Diva and the Goldfish. Why the fuck did we even bring the fish with us?" the white haired man carrying a scythe whined.

"Repeat that again Hidan and I will make you swallow Samehada." The shark-like man said with a grin on his blue lips.

"With pleasure fish fa…." but he was cut off as the sound of ripping flesh filled the room. Everyone expect the Akatsuki stared with wide eyes as the man called Kakuzu held his partners bleeding head in his right hand while its body laid in a heap on the ground.

"Hidan I remember telling you to shut the fuck up because I don't want my migraine to get any worse." the masked man said in a cold tone, emerald eyes glaring at the dead body. "You just couldn't keep your retarded mouth shut, could you?"

"So this is what they call team work?" Grimmjow said. He was rather impressed by the speed the other had ripped his partner's head off though.

"Stark? What happened?" Lilinette asked the Primera who had covered her eyes.

"Nothing you need to see." Stark replied.

"Ooo…nice!" Gin chimed in while Tousen stared with disgust at the Akatsuki.

"Looks like you're one member short Pein." Aizen commented while the orange head only groaned.

"I wish." he muttered and everyone soon understood.

"Kakuzu you fucking money whore! Why the fuck did you RIP MY BLOODY HEAD OFF!"

The residents of Los Noches watched with either fascination, confusion, or just horror as the head started cussing and screaming.

"And I thought Nnoitra was the only one with a cussing problem." Aeroniero whispered to Zommari who nodded.

"Kakuzu please put Hidan's head back on." Konan said in a calm tone as the other nodded unenthusiastically.

"If you shut up I'll be done in a few seconds." Kakuzu replied as the other fell silent.

Everyone watched as the other took off his cloak. His tanned skin looked as if it was sewn together by black threads. Kakuzu ignored the gazes and kneeled down on the ground beside the body of his partner. Making the body sit up he placed the head carefully back on the neck. Suddenly a black thread come out of his arm and started sewing the head back on.

"I would like to know from where Aizen-sama has gathered these… people..." Shawlong said as he stood behind the Sexta.

"You are not the only one." Ilforte replied. It was a good thing that his brother didn't see this or he'd be way too busy in that laboratory of his to leave any time soon.

"Done." Kakuzu stated as he stood up, grabbing his cloak in the process. "Don't move it around too much or it will fall off." Kakuzu warned.

"Okay, okay. You tell me that every fucking time…" Hidan growled.

"Those two **will never change**." said both of Zetsu's sides.

"Deidara, Sasori; you two are being suspiciously silent." Itachi remarked as he eyed the two artists warily.

"Well Danna and I were thinking about the fact that this place is definitely lacking in taste, so we wanted to have permission from Leader-sama to get Riako and start decorating, un." the blonde said smiling.

"Is something wrong with the decor?" Aizen asked a bit confused when he saw the Akatsuki pale.

"If Aizen is agreeable?" Pein questioned as the Leader of Las Noches nodded.

"Alright!" Deidara yelled high-fiving Sasori.

"BUT, only under the condition of NO explosions, NO marionettes and NO unplanned pregnancies!" Pein ordered the two artists, annoyed that Aizen was stupid enough to agree to it.

"Hai Leader-sama…" both said while staring at the ground.

"Erm… what?" One of the Arrancar questioned.

"Our artists have… unusual taste shall we say? Deidara likes explosions, Sasori creates puppets out of corpses, and Riako has a jutsu that causes the target to become impregnated by anyone's touch." Kisame explained, grinning when he saw the weird looks the two present 'artists' were getting.

"Umm…excuse me Aizen-sama, but could I please leave?" a long, blonde haired man questioned politely as he stepped out from behind the Sexta Espada who was currently imitating a fish.

"Yes Ilforte, you may go." Aizen said.

"Thank you." Ilforte replied bowing before he started a mad dash towards the door. "SZAYEL!!! KEEP AWAY FROM THAT WOMAN!!! AND WHILE YOU ARE ALREADY AT IT PLEASE DON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH YOU!!!"

When the doors closed, everyone turned back again to face each other.

"What was with him?" Kisame asked.

"Szayel Aporro, our resident mad scientist and doctor, is his brother." Nnoitra replied.

Halibel held back a little smile when she saw the worried gaze the Quinta threw at the door.

"How adorable! Itachi-san has a little brother too!" Kisame said grinning as he looked at his partner. "They don't get on too well though."

"Well then we should go rest now. Then rest of you should visit Riako for a check-up." Pein ordered as the Akatsuki disappeared.

Only Aizen and his two Shinigami followers stayed behind in the gigantic throne room; the walls still glistering crimson from the light of the moon.

_To be continued…_


End file.
